This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Aim 1. A Graph Cut Algorithm For Brain Image Segmentation This project aims to obtain novel algorithms and software for structural brain image segmentation. We will consider both single-modality as well as multi-modality data. The project will result in image segmentation into 3 tissue classes: white matter, gray matter and cerebro-spinal fluid. We will use a graph cut approach, which is popular is computer vision for segmentation tasks. Aim 2. Bayesian Reconstruction of Parallel MRI Using Graph Cuts This project aims to develop a new algorithmic paradigm for the reconstruction of MR Parallel Imaging (MRPI) data by using recent advances in Computer Science and Graph Theory. Specifically, we will further develop and refine computationally efficient Bayesian methods for MRI that have the potential to overcome fundamental limits of traditional MR imaging Aim 3. A Graph Cut Algorithm For Brain Image Segmentation This subproject in the reconstruction core aims to improve image segmentation. Specifically, the aim is to develop new algorithms based on Graph cuts for completely joint image segmentation, registration and bias field correction